Beyond the Legend
by shanpendragon
Summary: *GOING THROUGH MAJOR CHANGES* A retelling of the end of 5x13 with many beloved characters surviving, but others lost forever. What happens when the Old Religion's thirst for blood is not sated? And what does that mean for the Once and Future King and his Warlock?
1. Destiny is Wrong (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER - I DO OWN MERLIN! If I did the series 5 finale would have been completely different...**

_A/N - Hello, fellow Merlinian's! I guess your reason for reading this is the same as mine for writing it, episode 13 has left me broken hearted and I wanted to write my own take on it. Well, changing it completely from when Arthur gets stabbed and Merlin reveals his magic... _

***SPOILERS FOR SERIES 5! (Don't tell me I didn't warn you!)* **

* * *

Beyond the Legend - Destiny is Wrong (Part 1)

Merlin made his way through the battlefield. Bodies littered as far as the eye could see, painting the ground with bright scarlet capes and black leather. The abnormally large moon reflected on their tarnished chainmail, it seemed even the sky was in mourning. The air was tainted by the scent of blood, sweat and rust. Every so often Merlin would recognise one of those bodies clad in red, and his heart would break even further. He would remember them training, the celebration of their knighthood... He would remember their family, the lives they could have had.

Merlin made a vow to find Morgana, and when he did she would regret the day she ever decided to hurt everyone he had ever cared about.

Hell, she would regret the day she was born.

The young warlock reached where the field narrowed, lined with walls of natural stone, and his heart jumped. He saw his best friend slumped against the rock, breathing heavily and unconscious. Next to him lead clearly dead figure in black chainmail, his limbs at odd angles and blood congealed around his stomach. What sickened Merlin most was the ghost of a smile on his face. He was proud to have fought against the people who had accepted him not so long ago. People who had learned to care for him and treat him as a brother.

The king's sword was discarded not far from Mordred's body, it was obvious Arthur had delivered the final blow. And for this Merlin was glad. Somehow, the warlock couldn't find it in his heart to be sorry for Mordred's death and that worried him. He had basically watched this boy grow up, and his death left him feeling nothing but relief. It was one less enemy to deal with.

He ran as fast his old, weary legs would carry him to Arthur's side, taking everything in at once. The King had a deep wound almost identical in place to Mordred's, but he was still breathing. Arthur was a fighter, and no matter what destiny said he was going to pull through. Kilgarrah had said from the moment Merlin met him that Arthur was the King who would bring back magic and unite Albion, he hadn't done that yet. He simply couldn't die, that wasn't even a possibility.

Pulling Arthur up, Merlin began to carry him to the woods. They needed to escape this place. The warlock had knocked Morgana unconscious, but there was no way of telling when the witch would wake. She was dangerous, even if her power couldn't begin to match Merlin's own.

The next time he saw her, she would regret everything she had ever done against him. She was going to regret hurting those he held dear, Merlin couldn't hold his hatred behind guilt anymore.

This time, Morgana was going to pay.

* * *

Queen Guinevere paced around the medical tent, trying to distract herself from thinking too much. She always did this when upset, she would throw herself into work. Like when her father died, she carried on working despite Morgana's insistence she didn't.

Morgana.

All that name brought to her now was hate. Magic or not, Gwen wanted to kill the witch with her bare hands.

"The battle is won, my lady." Sir Leon said simply as he entered the tent, "But I'm afraid we have seen now sign of Arthur." It was obvious Leon was trying to hide his grief and worry from the Queen. However, Gwen was a clever woman. She knew the chances of finding Arthur alive were small now and that knowledge made her want to curl up in the fetal position and cry her heart out. Without Arthur, her life felt empty and hollow and worthless. What was a Queen without her King? It felt wrong, to go back to Camelot and not find him attacking a practice dummy or sitting bored at his desk. She didn't want to wake up in their chambers alone.

"We must keep looking..." She replied, her voice breaking with building sobs. "Leon, we must bring him home. Do any of the Knights remember seeing him?"

"I'm afraid not, Arthur was last seen after the sorcerer called the Dragon away." The Knight admitted, his voice also thick with emotion. Leon had known Arthur all his life. They were the same age and had gone through everything together. Becoming Knights, their first battles, falling in love for the first time... Most of the people saw Arthur as the strong King everyone looked up to, the leader. But Leon saw him as his oldest friend. They knew each other as well as brothers. They were brothers. And all Leon wanted was to know he was alive.

"Oh..." Gwen murmured, before shaking her head and composing herself. "What about the Knight's of the Round Table? Are there any casualties?"

"No, its seems we all survived. Well, apart from Arth...' He stumbled, not being able to say his name. The emotion that he had tried to hide in front of the Queen surfaced now, and tears filled his eyes. Gwen smiled sadly at him, and pulled him into a tight hug. Out of all of the Knights, she had known Leon the longest (except Elyan). They had been childhood friends, even though it was forbidden.

"We're going to get through this Leon, we're going to find and bring him home." Gwen vowed with tears falling from her eyes freely now, but both of them knew that finding their King was unlikely.

* * *

Back in his young form, Merlin sat curled up by the fire he had made. It had been a long day, full of high emotion and extreme use of his powers. Yet, he didn't even feel tired. There was now way he could sleep. It was past midnight, and the only light came from the moon and the fire.

Arthur lay not too far away, unconscious. He had been that way for at least 3 hours, longer even as Merlin didn't know how long it had been since he was wounded.

"Merlin..." The young King called, his voice showing the pain he felt. Merlin quickly ran to his side, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" The warlock asked.

It was then that Arthur tried to move, and caused him to cry out in pain. He grabbed Merlin's shoulder, trying to control himself.

"Where have you been?" He scolded, but pleading was also there.

"It doesn't matter now, you're bleeding." Merlin said, distracting. He looked at the wound, and it was becoming worse by the second. Merlin had deduced that part of Mordred's blade was still inside of Arthur, and it was slowly making its way to his heart. He didn't have much time. Merlin had to find a way of saving Arthur's life, quickly.

"Oh, that's alright, I thought I was dying." He joked, even in his last moments trying to make Merlin laugh.

"I'm sorry," Merlin cried, and Arthur shook his head. But Merlin didn't listen. "I thought I'd defied the prophecy... I thought I was in time."

The King just smiled at him through confusion. He wondered what had brought this on, he didn't understand why Merlin was blaming himself. It wasn't his fault. It was Mordred and Morgana's.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, confused.

"I defeated the Saxons, the Dragon, and yet I knew it was Mordred I had to stop."

"The person who defeated them was the sorcerer." Arthur smiled, patting Merlin's shoulder.

"... It was me." Merlin stuttered, before shaking with tearless sobs. This was everything he had ever hoped for, for Arthur to know his true self. But why did that now feel like a death sentence?

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin." The King responded, shaking his head and smiling in confusion again. He expected Merlin to smile and admit it was all a joke, but he didn't. All he did was continue to sob tearlessly. "This is stupid, what? Why would you say that?" His forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm... I'm a sorcerer... I have magic..." Merlin cried, cradling Arthur's hand on his shoulder. "And I use it for you Arthur, only for you."

Arthur's eyes widened, in his mind there was no way Merlin was a sorcerer. It just wasn't possible. He knew Merlin more than he knew himself, he was his best friend. It had taken him too long to admit that, but Merlin was the only one (besides Leon) who he didn't have to hide his true self. Even with Gwen he was scared to show his weak side. He never showed her his fear in loosing everything he cared about, his fear in betrayal. He had confided everything in Merlin, he was better than any adviser. There was no way he was a sorcerer.

"Merlin you are not a sorcerer, I would know!" Arthur told him.

"Look, here." Merlin got up to his knees, and directed his hand towards the fire. "_Upastige draca!_"

Merlin conjured a Dragon out of the sparks. This type magic usually made him happy, but now he used it as a plea. To show Arthur that his magic was good. All of Arthur's past experience of sorcery was evil, and Merlin didn't blame him for being terrified.

Arthur was shocked. No, that was an understatement. He was completely dumbstruck, all he could do was stare at the flames. "_No, this is not real! This cannot be happening, someone else must be conjuring that. There is no way that Merlin is a sorcerer..." _He thought. "_You just saw him do that Arthur," _Another part of his brain chimed in, "_And it does make sense. He always followed you into the fray, with no weapon at all and somehow managed to survive. You just used to think he was just the most lucky man in all of Albion, but you always wondered if there was something else... What about all those weird things that happened when he was around: branches falling, random rockfalls at just the right moments. Merlin was responsible for all of_ _that... Think of all we've lost at the hands of magic... Mother... Father... Morgana... So many of my men." _

It was hard for Arthur to look at him, but when he did he couldn't help but see the good old Merlin. His best friend, even in the centre of his hatred for magic he still couldn't think of hating Merlin.

"Leave me," The King murmered, and Merlin just looked at him with an expression of pain and confusion.

He shook his head, his heart breaking further with every moment. "Wha-"

"You heard..." Arthur cut him off, he wanted Merlin to go... He wanted him to run, because, if by some miracle he survived, there was no way Arthur would be able to sentence Merlin to death...

* * *

"Don't you worry, Mordred." Morgana sobbed, the wind on top of the hill blew her hair into an even further disray. "Arthur will rue the day he ever crossed us, my half-wit brother is going to die like a dog. Alone, with only his pain to acompany him..."

* * *

A/N - Love it? Hate it? This was a bit rushed because I just wanted to put my ideas down somewhere. Tell me if you think the characters are different to how they are shown on TV, I'll try and change the way I show them if you do!

For the love of Camelot,

shanpendragon x


	2. Destiny is Wrong (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT MERLIN, If I did Arthur would be happy and well in Camelot.**

_A/N - Hello, Merlin fans! I've completely changed this story, but don't worry! Major plot points from before will remain, so I ask if you **haven't read the undated chapter 1 then please do**_

_EVERYTHING GOES AU FROM HERE! Let the fun begin..._

* * *

Beyond the Legend - Destiny is Wrong Part 2

Guinevere remained in the medical tent, even though most the injured had been moved back to Camelot. All of the dead were also taken home to be buried, Gwen knew this was what they would have wanted. To be buried in Camelot and not on a battlefield. Somewhere so full of pain and anguish. All she wanted was to find him... Leon, Percival and Gwaine were still looking, but Gwen knew their chances had gone down with the sun. Gaius had remained stoic at her side, she could practically see the disapproval rolling of him.

"Gwen," The old man spoke, breaking the silence. "I said you should have stayed at Camelot, but this is getting ridiculous. You need to go home, it's not healthy for you or the chi- The child."

She just shrugged, remaining speechless. Moving her hand to her still flat stomach, she smiled. Arthur didn't know, and it looked as if he never would. Gwen knew he would be overjoyed, perhaps more than even she was. She wanted to see the smile on his face, to feel his hand on her stomach... His lips against hers...

"I know, Gaius. But I couldn't watch him leave, to wait for him to come back knowing full well he might not." Gwen's eyes were full of tears, the first time she had given herself up to them.

"... Gwen, there is something I haven't told you..." The physician confessed. "There is a reason why Merlin didn't come," He shook his head. No, he would leave Merlin to tell her. "I believe that Merlin returned after the battle and took Arthur. I think he is wounded, my lady."

"Why didn't you tell me? If you saw them go, I wouldn't have the Knights still looking for him!" Gwen shouted, strangely getting angry at the old man.

"Because you would have followed them, Guinevere." He spoke calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Merlin and Arthur have things to discuss, and I think it is best they are left alone."

"But if he's wounded! Merlin is a good physician, but surely he knows you would be better to tend to Arthur's wound?" The Queen fretted.

"I am afraid you're wrong, only Merlin can save Arthur now." Gaius added, he knew Gwen was clever. Perhaps she would guess.

"Gaius, you cannot mean..." Gwen stuttered, looking at him accusingly. But then she smiled and shook her head. "I always knew there was something about him."

* * *

"Merlin?" Arthur finally spoke after a self-inflicted silence lasting about 4 hours. "I'm ready to listen now."

He'd been thinking about everything that happened since meeting Merlin all those years ago, and there was no way he was going to believe that Merlin was in any way a threat to himself or Camelot. Everything he had ever thought true in his life was being challenged...

Everything his father had told him.

When he was a child, merely 10, Uther had forced him to watch a sorcerer be burnt at the stake. When he had tried to turn, his father stopped him. He'd made him watch until the end, then he run as fast as his legs would carry him to his chambers. Arthur had cried for hours, until Gaius came and comforted him.

"Are you sure? I can give you a little more time, but I have to call Kilgarrah soon-" Merlin stuttered, he was going to continue but stopped when seeing Arthur's shocked expression.

"What are you on about? Who's Kilgarrah?" The King shouted, but then his face contoured in pain and he stopped.

"The Great Dragon..." Merlin whispered, staring at his feet.

"Oh, you mean the one I killed? You told me I delivered him a mortal blow! And anyway, how the hell are you going to call a dragon?" Arthur continued, his voice causing some of the birds to fly out of the trees in shock.

"I'm a Dragonlord." The warlock added.

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better!" Arthur laughed. "First, I get stabbed by someone I thought was a trusted Knight! Second, I find out that my best friend is a sorcerer and 3rd he's also a Dragonlord. Are there anymore surprises? You're not a woman are you?"

"Definitely not. But, did you want to talk or are you just going to keep on shouting at me?"

"Ok, let's talk. I have a question. Why the hell did you learn magic?" Arthur questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't, I was born like this." Merlin replied, looking directly into Arthur's shocked eyes. "My mother said I started moving objects before I could talk, I could slow down time too. That's how I saved you from Lady Helen."

Arthur was having trouble taking this all in. He didn't understand why Merlin had used magic in such proximity to his father to save his life. They hated each other at that point, why would he risk execution to save the life of someone he hated? Then something dawned on him, if Merlin was a Dragonlord, it was him who had defeated he Dragon and the Saxons at Camlann. And if that were true, Merlin was the sorcerer who had killed his father.

"It was you, you killed my father." He spoke quietly, worrying why the rage he should be feeling was not there.

Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. "I tried to save him, honestly I did. But Morgana was working against me, she made it so anything I did to save him was reversed." He looked at Arthur, seeing understanding on his face along with the pain of his father's death.

"Why?" He asked quietly, confusing Merlin. "I mean, why did you save my father when he would have executed you?"

"I didn't do it for him, I did it for you." Arthur sadly smiled at him, remembering when Gwen had said the same thing. "For the King you were going to become."

"You keep on talking about that, about my 'great destiny'" The King added. "But I doesn't look like I have much time left." He looked at the still bleeding wound on his chest.

"No, you're my friend and I'm not going to lose you like this." Merlin whispered, barely finding his voice through the overwhelming emotion. "We have to move somewhere where the Dragon can land."

* * *

_"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_ Merlin shouted to the sky from the middle of the clearing. He was holding Arthur in his arms, falling after carrying his chainmail clad body from the middle of the forest.

Arthur was still amazed at Merlin. He was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived, and yet he was crying over him. Arthur knew, if the parts were reversed, he would do anything in his power to save Merlin. He couldn't imagine waking up to a world without him. Just as Merlin couldn't imagine a world without Arthur.

They both heard the sound of wings flapping, and looked up to the sky. Arthur's eyes widened as he saw Kilgarrah, and Merlin smiled at him.

"Young warlock, and the young King. I can guess why you called me here." Kilgarrah spoke while landing.

"Can you save him?" Merlin pleaded.

"Indeed I can, but it will require both of us, young warlock. The blade that wounded was forged by a Dragon. So, it will need extra power." The Dragon replied solemnly, obviously feeling awful about Aithusa's involvement.

_"Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod... Byrnsweord" _The two magical beings chanted, repeating over and over until Arthur was covered in a soft, golden light. The King's eyes darted all over his body, before settling on the wound. Here the light was brightest.

Arthur felt a tingling sensation all over his body, but it was also strongest at the wound. His eyes widened as he saw it heal beneath his chainmail, and he could no longer feel the shattered part of Mordred's blade in his stomach. He laughed in happiness, taking in the smiling face of Merlin and the Dragon. He wondered how Dragons could even smile, but put that out of his mind in joy at being alive.

"Merlin, there's something I've never said to you before." Arthur said when the light vanished. "Thank you." He got up, and walked over to Merlin. The young King marvelled at how easy walking was now, and pulled Merlin into a tight hug.

Merlin's face broke into the biggest smile Arthur had ever seen.

* * *

_A/n - So, Gwen's preggo and Arthur's not dead! Result! Anyway, the spells used are all one's that have been used on Merlin. The first is when Merlin calls Kilgarrah before Arthurs death and the 2nd the one Merlin uses to try and heal Uther in the Wicked Day. But I also added "Byrnsweord" which means "flaming sword" to signify the blade forged in a Dragons breath. SO, WHERE'S MORGANA? _

_For the Love of Camelot!_


End file.
